Outdone
by Kikio123
Summary: Ikuto is the best student at his school. he has perfect grades, sports record, and he even runs the school with his group the Guardians. He rules the school, but what will happen when a certain pinkette comes to steal his thunder?
1. Chapter 1

Aqua: So this is the new fiction!

Amu: I'm a show off in this one! I love it!

Ikuto: I thought I was the awesome one of the couple…

Aqua and Amu: Deal with it!

Ikuto:….. She doesn't own anything ok?

**~*Outdone*~**

Ikuto's POV

I walked down the hallway towards the second year results of the midterm tests. First place….. As usual. Man these idiots here don't even try!

"Yo! Ikuto! I heard we're getting a new student!" Kukai, my best friend yelled while running towards me. By the way, that Kukai guy. Yeah, he's my best friend, but hey everyone needs one in Tokyo Academy, the finest school in Japan. This school is so expensive that you have to have a full scholarship just to get in, so everyone here are either rich snobs or overconfident talent freaks. Me? I'm somewhere in the middle.

"Sounds boring… I might just skip the class." I replied in a monotone voice. "I don't know dude! This chick got in like you!" I stared at Kukai, what the heck is he talking about? I'm one of the kind! No one can top me! I mean I am pretty much the school's god!

"So?" I said in the same tone, but I raised my eyebrow at the idea of another person as good as me. Kukai laughed at my interest. Stupid soccer boy…..

"To be exact, she got in at like at least a point higher than you! Looks like you got competition with her!" he exclaimed at a rather high voice next to me. "Maybe I wont skip… I think I got to see this."

I started to walk away. This is very interesting knowing this. I wonder is she's hot? I even wanna know what her talent is! Then again, Kukai already said that she got in at the same terms as me. Whatever…

I went to homeroom with Kukai at my side yet again. Oh yea did I mention that I have my own group too? We're the Guardians… yeah I know weird name, but it's still cool when you're with people like me.

In the Guardians, we have Rima, Nagi and Nadeshiko, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, and Yaya. We used to have this kiddy king, Tadase, in our group, but he kept trying to take over the place. Anyway, Nagi, a.k.a Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko is the twin duo. They're the elegant dancers of the group. Then, there is Rima, the comic lover. Yaya is the baby of the group. I know what you're thinking, but she's pretty nice to have around. Kairi is the brains of the group. He may be younger than us, but he's smart enough to graduate already! Kukai is the sporty guy of the group he can't go a day without soccer, and Utau is my little sister. No shit that she'd be in the group!

Now for the couples in the group. There is Rima and Nagi, Kukai and Utau, and Kairi and Yaya. Rima and Nagi…. I don't see how they got to be a couple, but Nagi seems to put up with Rima's cold side long enough to date her and stay with her. Kukai and Utau are just a couple full of competitions that never seem to end. I mean seriously from ramen contests to racing! If I wasn't Utau's brother and Kukai's best friend, I would kill myself. Finally, the cute couple, Yaya and Kairi. It's surprising, but Kairi actually helps Yaya, and Yaya seems to help Kairi loosen up.

"Class we have a new student here today! Please introduce yourself in front of the class," said my homeroom teacher, Nikaidou. The door slowly slid open to reveal a very very _very _hot pinkette. Yes, I said pinkette, but she is ridiculously hot! Nice curves, the perfect height, and I have to say this, the perfect pair of golden eyes that seem to shimmer in the light. She wore the girls' school uniform(Utau's outfit).

"Yo, I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu, " said the hot Amu boredly. She even talks like me! We'd make the perfect couple, but I think I need to get to know her first. "Miss Hinamori, please take your seat next to Ikuto at the window. Ikuto please raise your hand."

I raised my hand without looking up from the window. I then took a glance at the chick walking towards me. She seem to walk easily without the slightest hint of anxiousness. Amu sat down and turned her head toward the window without even acknowledging me!

"Hey, I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet ya," I said while turning towards her. "I'm Amu, and same goes to you." She said without turning. I looked at her then turned toward the guys. Kukai gave me a thumbs up.

Time Skip!

It's lunch now, and this Amu chick didn't have a chance to show me any of her talent in class. Oh well… The Guardians and I walked down from the lunchroom and into the garden. We already have our bentos ready, so we actually didn't need to go to the cafeteria.

"So that new girl?" Kukai said while digging into his meal. Utau scoot farther from her boyfriend. "Ehh… I don't see her having any potential into having any talent surpassing mine."

"I saw her in the girls gym. Me and Utau were so surprised! She even beat Ran!" Yaya exclaimed while digging into her meal full of pretty much candy. Kairi snuck a piece to himself and switch in some carrots for the candy loving fifteen year old.

Ran is the school's girls' sport hot shot. Her and her sisters rule in their own way. By the way, her sisters are Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Miki is the artist and music stylist. She can almost beat me at any instrument, but she can never beat me at the violin. It's my best! Suu is the cooking goddess of the home ec. division of the school. She can cook any meal and clean at record speed. On the other hand, Dia is the school leader for the girls. Her silent attitude seems to grasp the female students. I still can beat them though.

"Utau? Is that true? I know Ran is like the best of the best when it comes to sports not against me," I said while smirking at the last part of my phrase. I ate me bento calmly. Utau smile and said, "Ran got her ass kicked. She may not look it, but she's one hell of a girl. I wonder what would happen if she ever went up against me?"

I was surprised how come pretty much everyone is getting the heads up on the new girl, but me? I even sit next to her in homeroom! This is impossible.

"Oh yeah, Ikuto remember we got practice after school, and then we have to hit the contest arena. I mean we have too," Nagi and Nade said. They pretty much finished each others sentences. Haha….

"I got it," I replied as I took the last bite of my lunch. Then, at the corner of my eye I saw her. It was hard to miss the flash of pink on a sunny day like this. "Hey guys…. Do you think she heard us talking about the contest and practice?"

"I don't know…. I think it's a possibility," Rima said while sipping her own tea. She looked around curiously. She probably didn't see her. "Maybe she'll be there. I heard there was going to be a new girl at the dojo. Not to mention a new one at the arena." Nagi added. He gave Nade a nudge to see if she heard herself.

I looked towards Kairi for an answer. Oh yeah, Kairi is our manager of course! "Yes, Ikuto I have received information about this rumor."

"O ok. Well lets get to class. I'll see you guys after school at the dojo," I said before throwing away the my trash. I walked towards my glimpse of the pinkette. She was outside the garden talking on the phone. I went closer to listen in. I know what you're probably thinking… stalker right? Well I don't know much about her! My excuse? Curiosity killed the cat. Ha!

"Ichigo, I'll meet ya at that dojo place… Yea I'm going to be at that arena too…. I'll meet ya there after school byes!" Amu hung up before turning to face a certain someone. Yup, me!

"Well hello there… Amu right?" I said smoothly while smirking at the blushing mess of a girl. It was true she was blushing a very nice shade of red. She fixed herself at a second flat though.

"Ikuto right? Well I don't care… I got to go bye," she said. Wow, I've never thought I've seen the day when a girl actually wants to get away from me. That is alittle disappointing. I shrugged it off as just a fluke though.

Time Skip!

Normal POV

The final bell rang to signal that school was out. Ikuto walked out toward his sleek, black Viper. He threw his bag into the passenger side. Before speeding off toward his own home. Utau was catching a ride with Kukai. They were right behind him, but they won't be catching up with him anytime soon.

After about a minute, we were home'; Kukai and Utau drove in right when Ikuto got out. Told ya they wouldn't be able to catch up. When we got inside, I started off toward my room with Utau going to her own room. Kukai helped himself in the fridge. Also, my parents are on tour, because my father is a violinist. It runs in the family.

Ikuto threw my school bag on my bed and grabbed another packed bag full of the clothes he would need later. Utau was doing the same thing. Ikuto rushed downstairs to get a snack before they had to leave. Kukai passed him a granola bar and a bottle of water.

"Utau! Hurry up!" Ikuto shouted as he stuffed the rest of the bar into his mouth. Kukai laughed as he ran up to help his girlfriend. "Babe, if you just get everything ready before school like Ikuto, we wouldn't be having this problem almost every single time we do this!"

Ikuto laughed while loading Kukai's truck when Utau's bag was thrown down the stairs. Kukai followed it while rolling. "I told you never to sneak up on me!" Utau retorted while walking downstairs. She wore a smirk that seemed like it was inherited from Ikuto.

"Kukai, you're driving!" Ikuto shouted! Then, they were off.

**~*Outdone*~**

Aqua: that's it!

Ikuto&Amu: R&R


	2. Just a Filler

Aqua: Thanks for all the reviews!

Amu: Anyone wanna explain why I have a pervert on me!

Aqua: Ikuto get off of Amu! Then again, enjoy!

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything! Amu lets go!

Amu: Help….

**~*Outdone*~**

Ikuto's POV

The ride to the dojo takes about an hour, Utau was napping while I listened to my iPod. Where we're going is my family dojo. We learn all types of techniques like martial arts, but it's only to people who past the master's test. By the way, the master is Tsukasa, and he started the dojo with my father.

Most of the people who come to the dojo are mostly people from my school, but they're actually normal people. Tadase tried to join the dojo, but he didn't past the test. Instead, he created another dojo that still cannot surpass ours. That's when the arena comes to use.

The Arena is where everyone competes in different competition. There are many stages that branch out into more competitions. For example, there is a music division, and it branches out into Vocal, Dance, and Instrumental. Anyway, we compete against Tadase's dojo at the Arena. We're going to compete today, but I finally got the information about the new comer.

The new comer was Amu, but she wasn't part of our dojo. She's part of Tadase's dojo! I guess that was one of the mix ups in the rumor. I don't know how she got in since Tadase basically copied Tsukasa's text. She must be pretty good though. Both dojos are pretty hard to get into.

Ugh! We're finally here! I swear Kukai is so slow for a freaking soccer player! I mean are they not fast!

Normal POV

Kukai parked the truck in near the gate of the dojo. Inside the gate, a garden laid out. A rock path went into a winding pattern until it finally stopped at a small bridge. The bridge led over a small stream that lead into a pond filled with koi fish. On the other side of the bridge, was the door to the dojo.

The trio walked casually to the entrance while occasionally sharing thoughts about the now blooming flowers. Utau went up to a flower and gently smelled the sweet scent. She then went on with the two boys into the dojo.

Once inside, they met up with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, you guys!" Yaya shouted as she began to hug the three teens. Kairi smiled as the she quickly returned to his side.

"What took you guys so long?" Rima said boredly. Nagihiko draped his arm around her petite shoulders.

"This snail of a driver took forever to get here!" Ikuto exclaimed while glancing at Kukai. Utau laughed with Yaya at Ikuto's comment. Kukai threw a light jabbed to Ikuto's shoulder, but Ikuto dodged it easily.

"If you have a problem my driving, then, you drive yourself, jackass!" Kukai joked.

"I would, but my little sister over here won't let me!" Ikuto retorted with a smirk. Tsukasa walked in just as Ikuto finished his sentence.

"Good afternoon! We need to begin with a quick practice before heading to the arena," Tsukasa stated with a smile. Kairi nodded and began to direct every since he was Tsukasa's assistant. Yaya obeyed Kairi's instructions at once. Everyone else followed as well, but without as much as enthusiasm as Yaya.

"As you all have heard, our opponent has a new student in there team at the arena. My sources tell me that this said person is very talented, and I say that she should be put up against Ikuto since he is our most versatile person. Does anyone oppose?" stated Kairi.

"Yaya has a question!" Yaya said in her usual childish voice. Everyone's head turned toward the young girl.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"What's her strongest talent?" Yaya asked while lean her head to the side. Kairi thought for a few minutes.

"She actually exceeds in most of the competitions here in the arena," Kairi stated. Ikuto's eyebrows. It interest the blue headed man that a girl may actually be at the same level as him. Was it possible that Ikuto had finally met his match?

"All right enough chit chat! We need to practice now!" Tsukasa exclaimed. Then, everyone returned to their own business. The competitions begin soon, so they didn't have time to mess around since they were talking for so long. Once everyone was warmed up and ready for the Arena, they began to load up into their cars with their bags in their hands.

The Arena wasn't very far from the dojo, so it didn't take very long to get there. They arrived there in fifteen minutes.

Ikuto's POV

Now, the Arena is actually an amazing piece of work if I do say so myself. Only the highest of the high can get it on their talent. You cant buy yourself in! Thanks to that, the tech department designed better equipment for the place. The athletic department gets a couple of virtual rooms for field switching, the musical geniuses get a couple of theaters that don't need stage crews, and there are some extras here and there for other things like our dojo competitions.

Kairi is not only the only the brains of the group and assistant to our dojo, but he is also the head of the technology department. Kukai practically owns the athletic division, and Utau rules the stage. I can still pretty much outdo them, but I don't feel like running the whole place.

Today we're all just joining some rounds of fighting in the virtual rooms against Tadase. Apparently, I'll be going against that Amu girl. This sucks I don't want to hurt her…

We unloaded the cars and started towards the glass entrance. Then, we were greeted with shouts and waves. Here we go.

**~*Outdone*~**

Aqua: Here you go! Sorry it took awhile!

Ikuto: I'll be nice today and not say anything.

Amu: You know you want to!

Aqua: Feel free to give me any ideas! R&R


End file.
